1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus, and more particularly to a cooling structure applied to a projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. An air inlet 111 and air outlet 112 of a conventional cooling structure are respectively installed on the relative side covers of a housing 12 of a projection apparatus 10, and a first fan 113 is installed between the air inlet 111 and the air outlet 112 and a second fan 114 is installed at the air inletting end of the air outlet 112. Cooling wind is directly drawn from the air inlet 111 through the first fan 113 into the housing 12 to cool a power supply 13 and guided to cool a lamp 14. Finally, the cooling wind is exhausted out of the housing 12 through the second fan 114 so as to attain to the cooling of the system.
The air inlet 111, the air outlet 112, the fans 113 and 114 and the optical engine 15 in the cooling structure mentioned above are all installed in the same space, and no partition is installed to block noise and diffusion light so that sounds yielded from the rotations of the fans 113 and 114 and the optical engine are easy to be broadcasted out of the housing 12 through the air inlet 111 and the air outlet 112 to form the noise which influence the audio enjoyment. Besides, the diffusion light yielded from the optical engine 15 directly passes through or is indirectly reflected through the air inlet 111 and the air outlet 112 to leak out of the system.